A Camper in Need, is a Friend Indeed
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Gretchen's fear of chipmunks haunts her nights, i's up to her Lakebottom friends to help her.


**A request done for mi Amiga GoldGuardian2418. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a quiet night at the scariest summer camp in the planet, Camp Lakebottom.

The campers, McGee and Squirt were sleeping soundly in their bunks. But Gretchen however, was not.

Gretchen toosed and turned, muttering in her sleep. "No...stay back! Stay back!"

She was having a nightmare. A nightmare about chipmunks.

Gretchen's worst fear was chipmunks. A ridiculous phobia, but one that terrified Gretchen a great deal.

In her mind, thousands of angry, blood-thirsty chipmunks with sharp, pointed fangs were chasing Gretchen. She ran as fast as she possibly can. But she lost her footing and fell, resulting in her demise by the tiny hairy beasts.

"AAAAAH!" Gretchen woke up with a horrified scream. She looked around and found herself on the docks! Slimey, the camp's lake monster watched over her.

"Oh! Uh, hey, Slimey." Gretchen said timidly. She stood up and went back to her cabin.

The next evening, Gretchen did not get a good night's sleep. Another nightmare plagued her again.

During the day, Sawyer sees the campers acting fine, but not Gretchen. "Gee, what's gotten into her?" the zombie wondered out loud. "Gretch ain't got her spunk today. This calls for a little undercover work."

* * *

That night, in his best bush disguise, Sawyer steaked out near the cabins for any suspicious activity.

Then suddenly, the cabin door opens and Sawyer saw Gretchen walking out. But she was sleepwalking. Gretchen was sleepwalked all to the docks and laid down on them.

Slimey poked his tentacle from out of the water and went to Sawyer. The monster nodded something to the zombie.

"What's that, Slimey?! This has been going on for days?! Jeepers!"

Thanks to Sawyer's speaking, Gretchen woke up and spotted the two monsters watching her.

"Gretch! You were sleepwalking!" Sawyer said as he jumped out of his disguise and came to the camper.

"What?!" Gretchen looked ready to cry.

Seeing her distress, Slimey picked up Gretchen and started rocking her in a soothing motion. Sensing the comfort from the monster, Gretchen began to calm down.

Slimey lowered Gretchen down to Sawyer. "What's the trouble, camper? Having nightmares?"

"Yes," Gretchen admitted. "I've been seeing a lot of chipmunks in the forest lately and it's really starting to freak me out!" She buried her face in her hands. "I just can't take it!"

She waited for her friends to laugh at her, but they didn't.

"Don't worry about it, Gretch. The chipmunks are simply migrating and will be gone the next day." Sawyer explained. Slimey nodded in agreement.

Gretchen starts to feel a little better. But Slimey notices she's not entirely better, so he used a couple of his tentacles to tickle her sides.

"AH! Ahahahahaha! Cut it out, Slimey!" said Gretchen.

"This calls for a tickle treatment!" Sawyer declared.

Slimey's tentacles tied up Gretchen in an instant and began tickling her all over.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GUHUHUHUHUHUYS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Come on, Gretchen. This'll cheer you up in no time!" Sawyer insisted. They tickled tortured Gretchen and stopped just in time. Exhausted, Gretchen closed her eyes and fell asleep.

And this time, she had no nightmares.

* * *

The next morning, Gretchen woke up to see Sawyer watching the sunrise with Slimey

Sawyer turned to her. "Morning, camper! You're the first one up!"

"You mean...Mcgee and Squirt are still sleeping?" asked Gretchen as she walked over to them.

"Yup, and you slept like the dead last night...but not as dead as me, y'know?"

"I know what you mean." Gretchen chuckled. She hugged the zombie. "Thanks for cheering me up, Sawyer."

Slimey rubbed her cheek with his clammy tentacle, making her laugh. "And thank you too, Slimey."

Sawyer picked up Gretchen and placed her on his shoulders. "No prob, Gretch. At Camp Lakebottom, you're never alone, cause we're all family here."

Gretchen smiled, feeling warmth in her heart as she and her friends watched the sunrise together.


End file.
